How to Deal: Gale's Guide to Living with Madge
by The One and Only Gale
Summary: She didn't come with a manual as she should. I'm Gale and this is Madge 101.
1. Foreword

Foreword

* * *

This all started because I was bored. (Or it's because I'm stingy. It depends on who you ask.)

My friends and I moved in together to save money and so I could have free entertainment. You see, my friends were in some sort of courtship and it was weird. It was hilarious and amused me to no ends at their 'attempts' of flirting but since they gotten their acts together and started going out, it's no longer amusing. It's downright annoying.

It didn't bother me at first, between work and classes and social life I barely notice them. Then going out almost every night started getting old and getting too expensive for my taste.

So, I suggested since Peeta was barely using his room why not bring in a fourth person. Someone who I can talk to and laugh with, in the expense of the couple of course.

But when Katniss told me that I needed to go and get our new roommate at the train station, I didn't expect to find the mayor's daughter standing there waiting for me.

I wouldn't be bored anymore, for sure, but that woman should have come with an instruction because living with her was a hell of a distraction.


	2. Chapter 1

1. Catching her eye is a tough endeavour.

* * *

Hold up.

Before anyone start commenting on how I have a one track mind and hits on everything that moves, I do or did, anyway, this was not the chapter for it. Trust me, you'll have a chance to do that.

Okay?

So, when I wrote up there that it was a tough endeavour, it really was.

You see, Undersees have a particular quirk. Not that I had spent a lot of time with the Undersees back home but with the only Undersee in the vicinity this was very true. Well, she's the subject whom I'd drawn this conclusion out of, actually but that's not the point.

The point was the endeavour was tough and the conversations leading to the confrontation left my ears quite red.

From scratching.

Confused?

So was I.

Let me explain and tell you a story.

* * *

"We need to talk, Madge," I said as soon I entered her open room. She was still sorting out her stuff even a week after she moved in. It's like everyday a new package with her stuff was dropped off and she refused help so, I found her in the middle of chaos.

"Uh oh, that sounds serious," she said, tossing the clothes in her hand on her bed then turned to look my way, "Are you breaking up with me?"

I smiled and leaned on her door, "Yeah, babe, just remember, it's not you. It's me," which, in turn, made her laugh.

"From what I've heard, it's always you, Hawthorne," she said, her eyebrow raised, looking at me. I absently reached for my right ear to scratch it when I realised she'd done it again. The reason I was in her room.

"No, I changed my mind, it's you," I said, quickly putting my hand down scowling at her, "It's you, Undersee."

"What?" she asked, confused. Well, I was too before I realised what was happening. "What did I do?" she added, now indignant.

"It's what you don't do," I said, "Or do. I'm confused but it's an annoying habit of yours that's grating on my nerves."

"Annoying habit?" Madge said, her hands on her hips, "Explain yourself, Gale, or leave my room."

"What's wrong with my ears?" there I said it. Since she moved in I always find myself with red ears and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of embarrassment or any sort of feelings.

"Nothing? Why?"

There it was again. Only, now, it settled on my left ear.

"Will you stop that!" I said, when I caught myself reaching for said ear to scratch it.

"Stop what?" it shifted again to my right ear. Annoying.

"Look at me."

"I'm looking at you."

"My eyes, look into my eyes, Madge," I said, patiently.

"I am!" she said, adamantly.

"No, you're looking at my ears," still as patiently as I can. It really bothered me. At first I didn't really care because I didn't notice that I've been absently scratching my ears in response to her staring at them. I actually thought I'm having some kind of allergy or something.

But after a week, I began to notice how she interacted with Katniss and Peeta. It's different. Needless to say, Catnip and Breadboy didn't have to worry about ear allergies.

I released a frustrated sigh and grabbed her head with my hands. Gently, of course but it took her by surprise, she gasped and looked into my eyes. Finally.

Then averted it immediately.

Huh, what's new?

"Look at me, Madge," I said quietly.

And then waited.

Slowly, her eyes met mine. I almost made a triumphant smile when it slid to settle on my ear again. But I didn't let her escape my gaze again and thus, we started an odd game.

She moved her eyes, her head was pretty much immobile in my hands, and I'd followed it. Yeah, it must've looked really weird, what, with my head panning side to side maintaining the gaze she's persistently avoiding.

"Stop that Gale!"

I did. It wasn't really helping.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes?" I asked, genuinely curious. I don't think I'm creepy. What I was just doing doesn't count. Trying a different tactic, I told her, "It actually hurt my feelings, you know."

I saw her eyes widened. Yeah, I got her.

"You have feelings?" she said, shocked.

Or she got me. Now, I'm really hurt. But at least, she was looking at me in the eye. Heh, you have to shock her into doing it?

"It come and goes," I said, "You make eye contact with Katniss and Peeta."

"I've been friends with them for a long time," she said, eyes still in contact with mine, "I'm comfortable around them."

"But not with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You grabbed my face and forced me to look at you in the eye," she said, haughtily, "Now, tell me why I should be comfortable with you?"

Touche

I smirked, "I know a way to make you comfortable."

"Yeah?"

Without missing a beat, I lifted her and threw her onto the bed, her scream filled her room, "No, no, Stooopppp!"

"Comfortable enough?" I asked after she landed, bouncing on the mattress.

She didn't answer me. I was suddenly worried that she might be hurt but she slowly stood up. I was about to ask her if she's fine when she screamed again. Only this time, in delight.

Huh?

"That was awesome!" she said, jumping up and down, "Let's do it again!"

At that moment as she was so giddy and happy, she reminded me of my little sister so much that I foolishly agreed.

* * *

I've been her personal diving board that whole afternoon. My muscles ached so bad and I made it sure that she knew. I spent the whole night shamelessly complaining, which had been a bad move because when Katniss and Peeta asked what have we been doing, Madge naively answered, "Gale and I played in bed the whole afternoon." The two looked at me and Peeta asked if they should be looking for a new roommate again. Let just say, I never live that down.

See what I mean by tough endeavour?

At least, my ear allergies stopped.


End file.
